Debt and Devotion
by HisLittleBunny
Summary: A shy beauty. A smitten huntsman. A humble baker. And Katniss Everdeen. How they find love and defy the Capitol, sans the Hunger Games. Peeta/Katniss and Gale/Madge. AU.
1. Surprises and Stew

**A/N**: Well HI! Don't hate me for quitting Going the Distance, I've just lost inspiration and this idea hit me like a big yellow school bus (haha I love Mean Girls).

Anyway, this is a little love story that's AU (there are no Hunger Games to this Hunger Games fic) and the characters are a little different.

Pairings will be Peeta/Katniss and Gale/Madge (for now!) but it'll be a slow process getting there.

Description: A shy beauty. A smitten huntsman. A humble baker. And Katniss Everdeen. How they find love and defy the Capitol, sans the Hunger Games.

Ratings: As for now, K+, but it may get gutsier, so the rating is subject to change.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all. Waaaaaaaaah.

* * *

"Would you just look at her, Catnip?" My best friend Gale asks me. I'm too busy skinning a rabbit to look up immediately, but when I do, I roll my eyes. I'm about to return to my work when he bumps me with his shoulder. "She's beautiful."

I examine the beauty that is meandering through Town square. Gale and I are sitting, safely obscured, in the Hob, a building that seems non-descript from the outside. It used to be a warehouse, before the Capitol decided our District's only export would be coal.

Through the propped open door, we catch glimpses of Madge Undersee and her advisor, Effie Trinket, almost every day, and every time Gale sees her, he melts. He wasn't always like this. As a matter of fact, I remember just a year ago, before she came to our lowly district, when he was normal. A strong, silent boy of seventeen, who was wholly in charge of caring for his three younger siblings and mother. That's what we bonded over- the need to mature too quickly. When I was eleven and he was thirteen, our fathers were both killed in a landmine that rocked the district- leaving me with my desolate mother and sweet, young sister.

It was hard, living at first, but I owe the jump-start in my survival to a rich boy across town, Peeta Mellark. He tossed me some burnt bread one night when I was sure Primrose, my sister, and I were going to die of starvation. The next day, before school, I attempted to thank him, but I hesitated, and when he walked into the building, he left behind a patch of dandelions. Those weeds sparked my memory, and I re-discovered the plant-book my father had written, and gathered enough food for Primrose and I to live again. My mother occasionally ate with us, but never spoke.

It was when the plants that are abundant within the District's limits began to wilt that I realized more action must be taken. I snuck into the woods, forbidden according to Capitol law, and found old bows and arrows that belonged to my rebel father. It was a struggle, learning how to hunt, but it became easy when I bumped into surly and suspicious Gale Hawthorne.

I was admiring some snares (ironically, set by him) when he came out of the woods and began accusing me of thievery. He asked me what my name was, and I stuttered and mumbled, causing him to think Katniss was Catnip. It became an affectionate nickname, and he took me under his wing as a sister. Of course, we traded hunting secrets- a bow for some snares- and quickly created our own business. Every evening after school, the two of us set up a stand in the Hob and trade our wares- usually rabbit and squirrel meat, and whatever fruits or vegetables we can gather.

"Sure, and taken." I reply coldly. Gale shoots me a look. "What? Today's the day her father announces who she's marrying." Madge Undersee was brought here by her father a year ago, from the Capitol, to earn a husband. When they first arrived, I spotted the family before Gale did. I was shocked by her parent's clothing. Her mother had unnaturally long hair that had candy-colored streaks through it. She wore a tight top that was the color of fish-scales and had the same texture, as well as a long tight dress that flared out at her shins, giving her the appearance of having a tail. Her husband wasn't much better- his skin was pulled back inhumanly tight, making his eyes and lips pop out. His smiles were terrifying, as it seemed as if he had more teeth in his mouth than necessary, and his clothes always consisted of a full suit in one rainbow color after another- pink, turquoise, green, orange, etc. No one beat her advisor in ridiculousness of looks, though. Effie Trinket was a short woman, not much older than us, with a myriad of curly wigs, all dyed different colors. She wears clothing that occasionally make me blush, and her heels are like death-traps.

Madge, however, was, and is, natural looking. Shoulder length, curly blonde hair with bright blue eyes like the Merchant class of our district. Gale and I are part of the Seam class. Most of our class is donned with grey eyes, dark, straight hair and olive colored skin. The only exception is sweet Primrose and my mother. My mother was originally a merchant before she married my father, who, according to my parent's tales, swept her away with his beautiful singing. Father and I used to sing together- before he was killed. Now I only sing if Prim requests it.

"So, what? She's still nice to look at." Gale sighs, staring out the door. She's walking slowly, window-shopping. _Lucky her_, I think maliciously. She's able to buy from the nicer stores that sell candy and new clothing- luxury items. I would kill to surprise Primrose with a lovely new dress from the tailor's fancy shop.

"Bet she's got a rotten personality, though." I return to skinning the rabbit, only this time with much more force than before.

I can hear Gale laugh, but I don't look up. "Calm down, Katniss."

"Don't tell me to calm down." I snarl through tightly clamped teeth. He _knows_ I hate being told to calm down.

"What's your problem with her? You don't even know her!" Gale chides.

"You don't know her, either." I can practically feel his energy turn from a teasing happiness to annoyance. "And my problem is she distracts you from your work- which means our families eat less."

Gale just sighs again- is that _all_ he does?- and I hear him grab a knife and begin skinning.

We sit in silence, turning the meat into sellable pieces, for twenty minutes, before our first customer arrives.

"Hello, kids." I look up to see a friendly face- the baker. Peeta's father.

"Hi, sir." I nod at him. "The usual?" I ask. Mr. Mellark has a fondness for squirrel meat, and always buys from us. Usually, he trades a couple rolls per squirrel, but lately, he's been paying more, even with coins. I remember the first time he dropped a couple shiny, silver coins on our table. Gale practically fainted with shock. That was a few months ago.

"Why don't you tack on a couple extra squirrels? It's a special day, today." The baker says, although his expression does not match his words. I ponder what he means by that- and why this special day makes him so sad- when he gives us a sack of coins.

"This is more than you owe." Gale informs the man. He hates when people see us as charity cases, and always refuses excess pay.

The man shrugs. "Please, take it. I can't… I can't look at this money anymore."

Gale raises his eyebrows, but doesn't say anything. The baker smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes, and leaves with his sack of squirrel meat.

"Well, that was strange." Gale says to me. I nod, almost forgetting our previous argument. I turn to him, in a moment of spontaneity.

"I'm sorry about calling you out earlier. It wasn't fair of me." Apologies from me are rare, but the baker's kindness spurs a feeling of restlessness in me.

Gale smiles, "Well, it's no skin off my nose- especially since you were wrong."

"Wait, what?" I ask. I feel my brow furrowing. "I was wrong?"

"Yep." Gale looks around, and whispers conspiratorially. "I _have_ talked to Madge Undersee, and she isn't a rotten person. She's as sweet as she looks."

I try to digest the news but can't. Before I can attack Gale with questions, he swipes up the leftover meat (the few rabbits we skinned and a couple squirrels) and closes up shop. "We've made enough today, right?" He grabs me by the arm and drags me out of the Hob, and we hide in an alley. Madge is still strolling along, Effie chattering behind her.

"When? What? How? Where?" Asking questions and being curious are usually out of character for me, but this is a different situation. Madge has been placed under lockdown for the whole year she's been here. She's free to walk around, with the aid of her advisor, but she can't speak to any men of any age. Her parents want her to be perfectly pure for her marriage, which is unusual as to the Capitol custom. From what I hear, purity isn't their 'thing'.

"A few weeks ago. I bumped into her and Effie wasn't around. She was really sweet and nice, Katniss! We talked for a couple minutes before I had to scram." Gale scratched his head. "For as ridiculous as those shoes are, they are useful. You can always hear Effie before you see her."

I just shake my head in disbelief. "Is that the only time you've talked to her? And why did you keep it from me for so long?"

"We've chatted a couple more times- never about anything important. I couldn't tell you, Katniss, because I didn't want it getting out. I trust_ you_, it's the eavesdroppers that I don't."

"So why say something now?" I'm still trying to piece all of this together, but in my head, it looks like a pathway with holes and obstacles blocking the way to the end.

Gale smiles sadly, not unlike Mr. Mellark's earlier grin. "Because there's nothing anyone can do- she's getting married in a year to some other guy, and after their wedding here, they're off to the Capitol for life.

I nod, understanding. "I'm sorry."

"I'm okay." He tells me. "Besides, I always have you, don't I?" His face grows into a mischievous smile.

"What does _that_ mean?"

"Well, you see…" He starts. _This can't be good_. "One day, when they try to make me go into the mines-" I gulp, that's only in a year, "we're gonna run off and live in the woods- you, me and the kids."

I let out a quick, sardonic laugh. "Right. Gale, I'm never getting married." I tell him. "And if I were, it certainly wouldn't be to you."

The two of us continue to pick at each other as we dole out the coins and meat. "Tonight, the Hawthorne's and the Everdeen's will eat like kings!" Gale cheers.

I shush him with a shove to the shoulder, and sling my bag over my shoulder. "I better go check on Prim. I'll see you later, okay?"

My only friend nods in agreement, and we head off to our separate ways. Gale's off to buy some fruits from the Hob for dinner for his family while I go to the Seam's main housing area.

It's closer to the coal mines, and therefore sootier and dirtier than the town square. I feel the air get heavier around me as I walk past the row of identical, small homes. Most of the curtains are drawn shut. Only a few are open with the curious eyes of children peering out.

I ignore them and pick up the pace to reach my house. Even though they're always okay, I'm constantly nervous about coming home to an empty, dead home. My mother, sprawled across the kitchen floor, the life sapped out of her eyes. Primrose in her bed, sweet and colorless, in a permanent sleep. I shake my head furiously to rid the images from my mind and sigh in relief as I see my home.

"Hi, Lady." I call out to my sister's goat. It bleats in response, and I slip into the shack quietly. My mother must be in bed, sleeping, and Prim…

"Prim!" I call out. "I've brought food!"

I hear a scrambling noise from upstairs, and grin as my baby sister, who's eleven, comes thumping down the stairs. "Food?""

Her skin is pale as the moon, and her eyes are bright like Madge's. She could easily _be_ Madge's younger sister. She's got the same delicate, sweet features, and if Gale's testimony is true, they have similar temperaments.

"Yes, little duck." I tell her, and she blushes at the nick name. Since we're poor, she has to wear my hand-me-down clothing, and since when I was her age we were better fed, my clothes often hang off her, leaving a duck tail behind her.

She roots through the sack, grimacing at the meat (she's never been fond of dead animals or hunting) and as she spies the little bag of coins, her face contorts into shock.

"Katniss! This is amazing!" She pulls out the littler sack. "Who gave you this?"

"The baker." I grab a pan and fill it with meat from the sack. I also grab a few potatoes from our stores and chop them for the stew.

"Peeta's father?" Primrose asks from behind me, and I can hear her grinning through her question. I would growl in frustration if it were anyone else, so, for her, I settle for a covert eye roll. Prim knows all about Peeta and the bread, and is convinced that he's in love with me. 'Have you _seen_ how he looks at you?' Fortunately, for me, she hasn't said anything in front of Gale. Then, I'd never hear the end of it.

"Yes, Prim, Peeta's father." I save the rest of the story- his anxious expression and desperation to rid himself of the coins- and busy myself with the stew.

"Well, did he say anything about Peeta?" She asks, not wanting to drop the subject. That's probably the best, or the worst, depending on the situation, quality that Prim possesses- her inability to give up.

It's what makes me sure that she'll never be like our mother.

Speaking of which, "Where's mom?" I ask, happy for a distraction.

"She's been in bed all day. I think it's a bad one, today."

When we were younger, I tried shielding Primrose from the situation with our mother. I did an okay job, until two years ago, when mom had a bad fit and began screaming. At that point, I couldn't hide it from my sister anymore, and told her the whole story. For a nine year old, she handled it very well, and has been helping out around the house a lot more. It's made it easier on me, but it still irritates me that she's not experiencing a normal childhood.

This isn't my fault, though, or my mother's. It's the Capitol's fault, for rationing our district so little to divvy up per citizen, and making our district so poor.

I take a deep, calming breath in order to relax my body, and continue to stir the stew. "Can you try to get her, Prim? See if she's hungry."

Prim complies and skips out of the room, and I turn the oven off. The rabbit and potato stew smell permeates the air, and I close my eyes. It's almost as if my father will walk into the house, and kiss me on the cheek. 'Thanks for making dinner, Kat. You know your mom has it rough, and I really appreciate you helping out around here.'

I'd grin at him and say, 'It's not a problem, dad.' And then he'd compliment me on my huntsman-ship or the good deal I made today.

And then he would pull me into a hug, and I'd let myself fall into it.

* * *

**A/N**: First chapter- down! Poor Katniss, hmm? And poor Gale! Poor Madge! And why is Peeta's father so sad? Just read and see. ;)


	2. Berries and Blush

**A/N**: Quick update- don't get used to it. This is to demonstrate how the chapters will work- each from a different person's point of view. This is Gale's.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

I'm practically floating on my way to the Hob. Telling Katniss my secret had actually made me feel more relieved, and now I'm reaping the benefits of spilling my news. It makes it all the more real to me- that Madge Undersee actually _talked _to me.

Sure, our conversations are never deep or meaningful- 'Hey, how are you?' 'Good, are you a hunter?'- but I constantly replay them in my head.

Just a month ago, I felt she was unattainable, and now, she's closer than ever. Yes, she'll be getting married in a year, but in that year, she won't constantly have Effie breathing down her back. At that point, Effie will be too busy planning the wedding then messing with me.

I glide into the Hob and make my trade- a rabbit for a bushel of the finest berries I can find and a couple coins for a few ears of corn. I make these trades with a serious expression on my face, all the while my insides are dancing. It's a dangerous dance- a mixture of elation and fury.

Tonight, it'll be required for us to watch Mr. Undersee announce his daughter's future husband, Rumor has it, the district will get a lot of money if the marriage takes. If not, Madge'll move on to another district, and… may the odds be in favor forever she discards.

I'd do anything to be that guy, and I'd never do anything to upset her or make her unhappy. I know they say beauty is only skin-deep, but she's more than just beautiful. She practically glows. Her personality shines through and makes everyone around her happier.

I'm lost in thought, thinking of the beauty, when I run into someone. I'm easily one of the taller people in District twelve, so I have to stare down at who I ran into.

And, of course, it turns out to be Madge Undersee.

"Holy shi- Madge!" I gasp. "I'm so sorry!"

I glance around and see no Effie anywhere, and I notice that Madge is breathing heavily. Her small hands are gripping my arms, and I notice a faint blush to her cheeks. "Are you… okay?"

"No." She tells me, and she begins panting. "I had to run away from Effie… but I have to tell you…"

"Tell me what?" I ask.

"Hide me!" She whispers with fear in her eyes, so I sling my food sack over my shoulder and grab Madge by the arm and drag her into the Hob.

"What is this?" She asks, mystified.

"My trading grounds. You can get anything you want in here, for the right price. I glance around and notice people are staring. "Follow me, people are getting curious."

Madge agrees and grabs my hand as we walk over to where Katniss and I usually keep our table. We crouch behind it, as its set on its side, and talk. "So what's going on?" I ask. Her hand is still wrapped around my own, and I try to hide my pleased expression.

"Today we announce my fiancé." She tells me, as if I don't know. I nod, playing along. "And, to be honest, I don't want to marry a complete stranger."

"I understand." I tell her, and she grins at me.

"At least someone gets it." She looks back to the door, the same door through which I spend most of my time staring out at her, and sighs. "Effie will probably have a cow when she realizes I'm not in the bathroom like I said I'd be."

"You lied?" I ask, mildly amused.

"Well, there was no other way of getting away from her. She's rather…" Madge starts.

"Nosy? Annoying? Meddlesome?" I offer. Madge shoots me a scathing look.

"_Formal_." She breathes out heavily. "And, of course, she's going to do her job well. But it's so frustrating. Anyway, they're making me announce my fiancé, and I don't even know him. Part of me never wants to, but I figured I'd ask… Do you know Peeta Mellark?"

Something clicks inside my head, and I know why Mr. Mellark suddenly has come into a lot of money, and why today is a 'special day'.

"Ahh, yeah. He's a good guy. A lucky guy." I try to murmur the last part, but Madge hears me.

"Why lucky?" She scoffs. "He's going to be shipped off to some new and frightening place to be married into a family that he didn't even ask for. What if he has a girlfriend, Gale? Or a sick family member? And I'm taking him away from that? I couldn't live with myself."

So, not only is she beautiful and sweet, but very compassionate. She's perfect.

"He's lucky because he gets to be with you. Any guy would be. Madge, you're gorgeous." I hear my voice crack on the last word.

She sighs. "I just hope Peeta Mellark feels the same way."

We sit in silence for a few seconds, until Madge breaks it with a giggle.

"What?" I ask, curious as to what brought about the sudden laughter.

"My name… it's going to be Madge Mellark. I _hate_ alliteration."

"Alliteration?"

"It's a term for repeating consonants, more often used in writing. Like… Gale's grateful geese." She says my name and I can feel my face flush.

"You're smart." I tell her and she waves an arm.

"You can thank Effie. She's been my tutor while I'm out of the Capitol's schools. I finished school two days ago- my parents wanted me to have my education completed by the time I'm married so I can settle down and continue the family." She sighs. "This isn't what I want."

"It's crazy, how your life is all planned out for you." I offer. "I mean, no choice whatsoever… I can't imagine."

"You get a lot of choice?" She asks. I nod. "I'm so jealous."

I can imagine Katniss's jaw dropping at this- rich, beautiful Madge being jealous of us Seam rats? It's almost laughable. My thoughts must project on my face, because she shoots me a curious look.

"Never thought I'd hear anyone say they're jealous of me." I explain to her. "My life isn't easy, Madge, and sometimes because you have a choice, doesn't make it any better."

She's about to ask another question, I can tell, but we hear a shrill cry cut through the air. "Madge?" Effie's voice is panicky.

Madge sighs and gets up. "I'd better go calm her. Thanks for talking to me, Gale. I hope to see you later."

"You will." I assure her, and start to leave. However, Madge grabs me by my jacket and whirls me around and kisses me softly on the mouth. It's slightly awkward, because she's so much shorter than me, but I smile into the kiss and when she pulls back, I give her a look.

"I wanted to make a choice, and I wanted my first kiss to be my choice."

I give a sort of goofy laugh that I've never heard come out of my mouth before and watch her slink out the door of the Hob. I hear Effie give a cry of relief and feel a sense of déjà vu as Madge walks by the door.

It's different this time, though, because before she slips from my sight, she looks my way and shoots me a smile that makes my knees go weak.

I grab my game bag, which had been set on the ground, and run home quickly to get dinner to my mom. She'll be upset that it's taken so long, but there'll be no room for apologies.

* * *

I barely reach the front door when my sister and brothers come banging up to the front door. Posy flings it open, and I bend over and sweep her up into my arms.

"I missed you, Posy!" I squeeze her tight to my body, and set her down. She giggles and wraps her arms around my legs. I reach out with both hands and rub the heads of both Rory and Vick at the same time, and muss their hair up.

"Gale, is that you? You better have a good reason for bringing the food home so late!" My mom calls out, but her voice is good-natured. My mom's always good-natured.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, ma." I tell her, and hand the bag over. "We've got a little extra for tonight. Good pay today." I half explain to her as I walk to the living room and flip the television on. It's old and has one channel- the required programming the Capitol wants us to have- but it's better than having to sit out in the town square to watch on their giant projectors. I know a lot of the Hob regulars have to do that, and I'm grateful that my father's meager life insurance could afford us this.

I mute the t.v. and watch as two Capitol television personalities talk about tonight's ceremony. Apparently, they send a young man or woman to a district annually to pick a spouse- it's a two year process. They're not only choosing Madge's future husband, who I now know to be Peeta Mellark, but also picking the next Capitol teen and where they will go to get their future husband or wife.

Posy comes and sits beside me. "Madge sure is pretty." She smiles a gap-toothed smile at me as a picture of Madge fills the screen. Facts about District 12 are ticking along beside her image.

"Yes, very." I tell Posy, wondering if all six year olds have this uncanny sense of people's secret feelings, or if it's just my little sister.

"I hope she marries you." She tells me, and I practically choke on the breath I take in.

"Why do you say that?" I ask her, but she's already getting down off the sofa and heading into the kitchen.

"Time to eat, Gale!" My mom calls out, and I flick the television off and head into the kitchen. My brothers are setting the table, and Posy takes her special seat. My dad made it when I was the only kid in the house- it's built with a higher up seat so whoever sits at it can reach food easier. My mom sits beside Posy, to help her eat, and I pick a seat between Rory and Vic.

"I'm so glad you could get corn, Gale." My mom comments, and I grin at her.

"I know it's your favorite." I tell her, and dig in. She's fried up the rabbit meat and grilled the corn, so it's all warm and juicy. I remember a time when we had no money and most of our meals were cold or raw, so this is a huge step up.

"It's always nice to come home to a good meal and happy family." My mom smiles at us. "You all are such a blessing."

Vic, who's always silent, gives mom a solemn nod, while Rory, who's more outgoing, smiles at mom.

"It's you we're lucky to have, mom. You could be bad, like Mrs. Everdeen. Prim told me she doesn't even leave bed." Rory explains. I feel my face flush and I glare down at the plate. Even though he means nothing by it, it's still uncomfortable to talk about Katniss's home life that way. She doesn't even talk about it to me, so I feel like we're betraying her by bringing it up.

"Well that Prim sure has a mouth on her, doesn't she?" My mom laughs, trying to make a joke. "You keep an eye on that girl."

I finish eating as quickly as I can and make to get up, but my mom shoots me a look. "Just wait here with the rest of the family, Gale. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

It's true. My mom is always at work (she's a house keeper) and I'm either at school, hunting or trading. It's difficult, for both of us, but worth it to see the smiles on Posy, Rory and Vic's faces.

Sometimes, I'm grateful for the distance, because it'll only make my condemnation to the mines easier. I'll then have to get married to some Seam girl and start my own family, and leave my original one behind.

The Capitol isn't too fond of long-standing relationships in the districts.

Sometimes, it makes me feel as if they're reverting us back to animalistic behavior, disallowing us our ties and relations.

I think all this through as I watch my family eat. Posy's telling a story, getting excited in that little kid way, while Vick picks at his plate and Rory gulps it down quickly. My mom gets up and puts all our dishes away, then carries Posy to the living room. Rory and Vick follow suit, and I bring up the tail. All five of us squeeze together on the couch, and my mom turns the television back on. We're shown a live programming of the town square, where Madge is standing on stage with Effie to her left and her parents to her right.

"Greetings, people of District 12!" Effie trills into the microphone. "I just want to thank you all for tuning in. Today, we're going to announce the future husband of Madge Undersee."

She holds for applause from the people watching in the town square, and not surprisingly, there are a few claps.

"Now, now." She takes a suspenseful breath, but I already know who she's going to call. "Put your hands together for the next Capitol spouse, the third from District 12… Peeta Mellark!"

I hear a deafening roar from the crowd downtown and try to hide my unhappiness. Effie plays up to the crowd as Peeta walks on stage. His face is pale and sweaty, and I wonder why.

"He doesn't look very happy." My mom says, and I agree with her.

Peeta nervously takes the microphone and thanks the crowd. I know him from school- he's in Katniss's grade and he works at the bakery. Katniss doesn't talk much about him, but from what I hear, he's nice. Very kind and generous and has never gotten in a fight. The only negative thing said about him is that girls get ticked that he won't date them.

I put together his nervous expression and the rumors and wonder if he's gay, but quickly push the thought out of my head. _He'd better hope, for his sake, that he like girls._

Peeta says a few more words, but I just pay attention to Madge, who's eyeing him carefully. Taking in his broad shoulders and curly blond hair. I wonder if she's thinking of me, when she looks to the camera, and winks quickly. I don't take much time to realize that it's for me, and I feel my heart skip a beat.

The screen immediately flashes to the Capitol people who were talking earlier, who are now discussing Peeta and Madge's compatibility. They also pull up a picture of a young man, who looks violent and angry, called Cato. Cato is off to District five for marriage. A script flashes along the bottom of the screen which says we are no longer required to watch the program, and my mom shuts it off.

"Well, wasn't that exciting?" She smiles at my siblings. "Time for bed, now!"

Rory complains, as usual, as Vick gets up and goes to our shared bedroom without complaint. Posy shares a bed with mom, but always asks me to tuck her in, so I lead her to bed while mom cleans up the kitchen.

I lay her on the bed and wrap a blanket around her, and give her a quick kiss on the head. She smiles up at me.

"Gale?"

"Yes, Posy."

"I'm sorry it wasn't you."

I pause, and watch as she quickly drifts off into sleep, before I respond, "Yeah, me too."

* * *

**A/N**: Poor Gale! Poor Madge! And Poor Peeta! Do you like my story so far? Is it okay? It's gonna jump from all different points of view, the next one is Madge's.


	3. Coal Miners and the Capitol

**A/N: **Oh, my lord, I am SO sorry about the delay! My boyfriend just got home from deployment, and I've been spending all my time with him, so it's hard to write and date at the same time. Please forgive me, though!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

I smile at the crowd cheering in front of me, and I feel my insides sink. Peeta doesn't look very pleased to be marrying me, and for all I know, he isn't.

He's talking into the microphone, thanking the crowd for being so supportive and his parents for raising him, and, of course, the Capitol and President Snow for giving him this great opportunity. He nods his head back and gestures to me, and says something about being glad to meet me and marry me.

I barely hear his words as I take in his appearance. He's tall (not as tall as Gale) and broad shouldered (Gale is more lanky and slight, with arm muscles). His head is topped with curly blond hair, not unlike my own (Gale's is dark and straight and has a tendency to fall in his eyes) and his eyes are blue (Gale's eyes are_ far _more interesting- grey with flecks of light green mixed in).

However, Peeta isn't _terrible_ to look at, and he's who I have to marry, so it's settled.

I know I can easily find something wrong with him and call the marriage off. It's fairly common to do so, but as the Districts go up, it gets more and more difficult. For example, I'd have an easier chance divorcing Peeta than someone would in District 1.

I'd never divorce Peeta, though. It could cause him lots of trouble and punishment, despite the Capitol's desperation in hiding it. I've been told hints of past couples that broke up, and it's not pretty.

For example, the only person to ever go through a divorce (and the only other person to be married to a Capitol citizen) is Haymitch Abernathy. He was sixteen, like Peeta and I, but rumor has it he had a lover on the side. As punishment for his adultery, his entire family and his lover were executed.

It's not a pleasant thing to think about, but it's my hometown, and all I know.

Peeta shakes my father's hand and I look to my left and spy a camera zoomed in on me. I give it a wink, thinking of Gale, who must be watching.

_Gale_… I think to myself. Such a rebel. The only guy who'd talk to me, only _person_ really. I'd been keeping company with Effie for a while, and while I do love her, she isn't exactly great company.

She can get rather annoying, actually. She's always breathing down my neck and checking up on me. Plus, she never has a nice thing to say about my appearance (I tend to keep my face bare of make-up and my body as natural as possible). My parents think it's just a phase, and laugh it off, but I'm sure it upsets my advisor.

Thankfully, since the engagement has been announced, she'll get off my back. It's kind of like a rite of passage- I'm growing into an adult through the stages of courtship and marriage. Or, at least, that's what I was told going through schooling.

Not everyone from the Capitol is sent off to get married to a District person. Only the richest or the most renowned are chosen. My family's owned a confection company that's been passed down for decades. It's four generations old.

It's then up to the luck of the draw as to what District the person who's off to get married gets sent to. The more money a District earns for the Capitol, the more likely they are to get a future Capitol spouse. The District that throws the wedding and has a marriage that sticks gets a better economy for a year. No surprise, Districts 1 (luxury), 2 (weaponry), and 4 (fish) are usually the more prosperous, and more Capitol teens are sent to those three than any other District.

Effie grabs me by the hand and drags me over to Peeta. The cameras have been shut off, so I feel more relaxed. I wonder if Peeta will be, too.

"Hi." He says, staring nervously at the ground. I guess not.

"Hello." I respond. "How are you?"

"Fine."

"That's good."

"Yep."

I begin to get anxious myself. He's acting like this is the most terrible thing in the world, and it's making me feel bad.

"Are you okay?" I finally ask.

He slowly unglues his eyes from the ground and meets mine. I study his face, and with disgust, note that we could be siblings, for how alike we look.

"Yes." He answers, his tone telling a different story.

"Well, isn't this nice? He's so quaint! And polite! At least he isn't like one of those grubby kids, from… Oh, what do they call it…?" Effie tries to revive life into the dead conversation. I look at her in horror as she talks.

"The Seam?" Peeta asks, his voice quiet. I swivel my head from my advisor to my fiancé- ugh, that sounds awful.

"Yes, yes, that's it. The Seam! Such a dreadful place..." Effie shudders at the thought of all the coal dust and soot. "And no one seems clean! Why, I saw a few girls running around with torn dresses! Can you imagine the audacity?"

Peeta doesn't say anything, but stares at the ground. I realize he's waiting for me to dismiss him, so I do, and he walks quickly off the stage. I follow him with my eyes as he slinks off into the darkness.

"Why did you have to be like that, Effie? You made him uncomfortable." I scold her. Her eyes- swirls of gold and pink- widen with shock.

"How? He's from the Merchant class, isn't he?"

I shake my head. "They're still his _people_." Effie just stares at me. I sigh. "I'm tired. I would like to go back to my room." I say the last part louder, and my father appears at my side.

"Alright, Madgers." He squeezes me to his side, and uses my special nickname. My mother walks slowly to us, balancing on her five inch high-heeled shoes. She scrapes her fingers through my hair, and I feel her long nails scratch my scalp.

"He's a nice boy." She murmurs and I nod. My father grabs my mother's hand and they walk together off the stage. I follow quickly behind, and Effie teeters after us.

We make it to our temporary home- a large house that the Capitol requires the District keep empty for any Capitol visits- and head in. My room is on the top-most floor, and while we've been here for a year, it's still pretty bare. I don't like spending much time in there. I prefer to be out in the garden or window-shopping through town, hoping to bump into Gale.

I'm glad to be alone so I can finally think about my first kiss. I feel naughty, having kissed someone other than my husband, but proud at the same time. I haven't really done much in my life, and never have I rebelled so much as I did today. Sneaking away, kissing boys in private… It all makes my heart flutter.

I collapse on my large bed and stretch my limbs out. I'm still in my fancy dress and my make-up is still on, but I don't hurry to take it off. Instead, I want to relax and think about my accomplishments.

I don't mean to, but I accidently fall asleep, and wake up a few hours later. It's one in the morning, and I can hear my parents arguing downstairs. My mother's voice sounds slurred, and my father is shouting with a bitter tone.

I'm used to it, and over the years, I've learned that intervening only makes it worse, so I sneak into the bathroom and wash my face off. I pull my blonde hair up into a pony-tail and slip off my dress. I walk back to my room in my shift and hang the dress on my closet door. I pull on an old night-gown of my mother's and sit back down on the bed.

My mother was like Peeta- only she was from a slightly nicer District. She was from District 1- Luxury. From what most people see, she's happy and well-adjusted to the Capitol. Most wives that come in take a few years to adapt, regardless of how close to the Capitol their Districts are. My mother, jumped into the area's culture and ideas. She instantly got a couple re-make surgeries and became the Poster Child for a good wife.

Behind closed doors, though, my mother is full of hatred. She was separated from her twin sister, something my father was sympathetic of. The entire year of their engagement, he vowed to find some way to keep the two together. This would have been okay, if President Snow hadn't caught wind of it. He threatened my mother, saying that if she wouldn't conform, her sister would die.

My mother tried her hardest, but President Snow had a bloodlust, and her sister was killed the day after her wedding. My father tried to have mother sent to therapy, but mother was determined to keep the rest of her family alive. This caused her a lot of stress, which led to her drinking all the time. She swears they help her headaches, but I think she's scarier when she's drunk.

There are some nights where mother gets so far gone that she crawls into my bed and cuddles up to me. I smell her breath- thick and sometimes sweet- and want to cry. She holds me close and whispers 'Maisy' over and over again.

Father has to drag her out when she passes out, but he only knows to get her if I tell him. Some nights, I don't tell father. I just let her cuddle close to me. Because when she cuddles close, it's the only time I see her smile.

Even though I just slept for four hours, I immediately fall asleep when I lay my head on my pillow.

* * *

I've never been a heavy sleeper- usually I stay up listening to my parents fight or hearing wild parties from the neighbors when I lived in the Capitol. Now, it's almost always silent, except when the mines open for work.

Everyone in District 12 ends up working in the mines, or at least, that's what Effie told me. She says the economy is too bad for any other work, and no one is professionally trained for being a doctor or a teacher. The Capitol is to send trained people to work here, but from what I have seen in the past year, that doesn't happen.

So when the mines open, almost every person in town makes their way to their job. It's not that they're loud or disorderly. It's the opposite- they're all poised and silent as they march to work. The first day I woke up here, it was to their steady march. It sounded like a heartbeat, and as much as I wanted to let it lull me to sleep, I couldn't. I stood by my window and watched them as they walked- their faces blank and emotionless.

Once, a store-keeper told me about a mine explosion that happened a few years back. She said it killed more than a dozen workers, so now they have a lot of regulations and more Peace Keepers patrolling the site.

I thought this would be a good thing, but her tone and expression hinted otherwise, so I asked her.

She told me her brother-in-law, a man of the Seam, works in the mines. And that since the Peace Keepers had been keeping watching, people have been getting injured and stolen from. She wouldn't directly tell me who was doing it, but I have a hunch that the Capitol workers have something to do with it.

It's easy to see why the Seam workers are intimidated. I watch them walk to work every day like sheep walking to slaughter- their faces blank but there are emotions screaming to be let free.

The Peace Keepers are usually the Capitol's biggest and scariest- the men are usually those who didn't adjust well to the crazy clothes and party life style.

I heard a rumor that they're all sterilized, but I've never heard anything to give it any credibility. However, it would explain their consistently nasty attitudes and horrible treatment of the miners.

I watch until the last of the workers disappear into the shaft, then get up and walk to the bathroom. I take a long bath, letting the hot water almost burn my pale skin. I scowl at it. Gale's skin is so much nicer, as is his friend's, Katniss. I've never actually met her, or spoken to her, but from what I can see, she's guarded and strong. Gale told me she's very kind, but keeps her emotions bottled up.

I curl my legs to my chest and feel my stomach constrict at the thought of the huntress. She and Gale spend so much time together. They're practically neighbors. And they have so much in common. Why Gale would choose _me_ over her… well, that's just ridiculous.

I stretch my legs back out and sink into the water. _Besides_, I'm in engaged, now. I can't be thinking about other men when I have a perfectly good husband at my side.

And Peeta seems just that. Sure, he's a little shy and reluctant, but once he sees that the Capitol isn't a monster-making factory, he might open up and I'll actually get to know him. Maybe even love him.

Sometimes, I imagine conversations that I have with Gale.

_Madge, don't you think it's kind of strange to get married before falling in love?_

I don't have any other choice, Gale.

_If you ask me, it should be the other way around._

Yeah, I know, but it's hard to go against my parent's wishes. And the Captiol's…

_It's always about the Capitol, isn't it?_

They'll give me anything I want in exchange for this one service. How can I say no?

'Gale' doesn't usually have an answer to that.

I duck my head under the bath water and rinse out all the soap. I got out and slipped into a light blue robe, and went to my room.

Usually, I do my own hair and make-up, but today I don't feel like it, so I ring a little bell. Within minutes, I hear Effie teeter into my room.

"Good morning, Madge! Do you need my assistance in getting ready for this big, big day?"

I nod, and she begins to brush out my long, blonde hair. She runs hot irons through it, and within half an hour, my hair is full and bouncy with soft curls. She then turns her attention to my make-up, and polishes my face until it glows. Finally, she hands me a soft looking pink sundress, with light purple flowers decorating the collar and sleeves.

"Thank you, Effie." I tell her, and gently kiss her cheek.

"Yes, you're welcome, dear! Now, if you don't mind, I have some business to attend to. Do you think you will be able to get to the dress-maker by yourself?"

Ah, yes. Today is the day I talk to the local tailor about my dress.

"I'll be fine. But what are you off to?" I ask, trying to keep the curiosity out of my voice.

Her face catches, and her usual professional face fades for a second but she bounces back after a moment. "Just some business." Her voice is slightly stern, and she doesn't say anything more before she turns and leaves.

_Okay, then… _I tell myself, before shrugging my shoulders and getting up to leave after her.

* * *

**A/N**: I made this one longer because I felt like you all deserved a longer chapter after such a long wait. Thanks so so so much for all the amazing reviews, favorites and followings. I really appreciate it, and if you already haven't, I suggest reading some of my other stories. And if you'd like, leave a review with one of YOUR stories in it, and I'll give you a nice review! Once again, thanks, and I hope you're all having a lovely summer.


	4. Scars and Sketches

**A/N:** GAH! I swear I'm not dead, nor giving up, or any of that stuff. I'm probably the top ten worst fanfiction writers ever, and should quit but I just can't! It's my calling!

…

Ahem. Pardon my outburst. I hope you enjoy this chapter and prepare yourself for a possible long wait for the next one.

* * *

I can't believe it.

Of all the guys in town- why me?

It isn't like Madge is a bad person. No, she's sweet. She's even really pretty. She seems modest and calm, but she's no Katniss Everdeen.

I walk back to my home with my parents, who are chattering away happily. I've known about the engagement for twenty four hours, and it still hasn't even set in. Even when Effie announced it to all of Panem, it still doesn't make sense. Me? Peeta Mellark? Engaged? To someone other than Katniss Everdeen?

I shake my head. _Katniss would never marry me…_ Besides, it's not like I have a choice. I know what the Capitol does to those who disagree- who stand out. Haymitch is not the only testimony in Panem, but his is the one that hits closest to home. He refused to let go of his girl. And as much as I love Katniss, I can't do that to her.

My mother continues to talk on, oblivious to how hurt I am. My father knows, but he also knows he can't say anything about it. We're going home to celebrate with my brothers- Skone and Weat. They, like dad, understand why I'm upset, but are determined to cheer me up. For them, it isn't catastrophic. It's one girl- and I'm moving on to one who's nicer and prettier and has a chance of actually liking me.

My dad gets it, though, because he was in the same place.

Once upon a time, he was as madly in love with a woman as I was. Her name was Laurel, and she was his neighbor. He grew up constantly trying to prove his love for her, and was about to propose, when he caught news that she'd run off with some guy from the Seam- Axel Everdeen. Axel was tall, dark, and handsome to my father's shy, blond and fair skin, but my father knew the real reason why Laurel chose Axel. When Axel would sing, the mockingjays would stop to listen to him. That wasn't the case for most, so my father knew that when he lost Laurel, he lost her forever. He was desolate, and his parents wanted him to be happy with someone else, so they arranged a marriage with him and my mother. My father was never truly happy with mother, which she knows.

I only know all of those because I often would walk down into the kitchen when my parents were fighting. One day, when I was six, I heard my mother shout that my father was just mad because Laurel would open her legs for Seam scum, and not himself. He slammed a door that night- I'd never seen him do anything in anger.

I waited a whole two days to ask him what happened, and he gently explained to me the story of Laurel. The next day, coincidentally my first day of school, he pointed Katniss out to me at school, and told me that that was Laurel's daughter. I watched Katniss- her black hair pulled into two braids and her red dress making her skin look soft. I asked my father if I was allowed to be her friend, and he laughed. "Only if she'll let you."

I remember that day went by rather quickly. It was my first day, so everything was a new experience. What made me happiest was sitting close to Katniss in classes. I wanted to talk to her, but she never talked back.

The only time she talked was when a teacher asked who knew the valley song at the end of the day. She was the only one who raised her hand. The teacher made Katniss stand in front of us and sing, and I knew exactly what my father had meant about making the mockingjays stop to listen. From that point on, I was in love.

I often recall watching her from then on, how she was silent, but happy. Her father sometimes came to pick her up from school, as did mine, but that gradually stopped as we grew older.

It was hard for me to watch and not do anything when her father died. I wanted desperately to hug her, to hold her close, but she seemed even more distant from everyone else at that point.

When she came round our neighborhood and was starving, I knew what I could do. I tossed some bread to her, immediately feeling terrible. Like I was tossing it to a starving animal. I thought I'd gotten away with it, but my mother beat me something terrible that night. She yelled for hours about 'Seam whores', and then the whole family knew my secret- that I was in love.

My brothers teased me, at first, but stopped when they realized nothing was actually going on between Katniss and I. Then, they tried to help me talk to her (with no success). Finally, they tried introducing me to other girls (even less successful than the first plan).

Skone and Weat this year had stopped bothering me about girls, with a resolute 'it's your life'. I was so pleased. Their constant harping made me feel nervous and pressured, not at all what I wanted to feel when trying to woo my dream girl. I even had a plan- I was going to bake her and Primrose, her adorable sister, some of their favorite treats (cheesebuns for the older girl and iced cookies for the younger one). I knew I would have a hard time competing with Gale Hawthorne, her best friend, who is two years older and stronger than me, but I figured I'd be okay.

But then I got picked to marry Madge Undersee, and everything changed.

Poor Madge. I feel so rotten for how I treated her. I got all choked up, but I guess it's better than the alternative.

I say goodnight to my parents with a wave of my hand, and hurry to my room. My brothers are sitting at the kitchen table, playing some kind of card game, but I rush past them. When I finally make it to the sanctity of my room, I let the tears fall. I didn't even get to _tell_ her how I felt. And now I never would. She'd be much safer without me around. She'll probably go and marry Gale. I shake my head and force the bitter voice to shut up in my head.

Katniss won't marry _anyone_, because Katniss is too proud for marriage. No, not proud… More like… withdrawn. She hasn't smiled since before her father's death, and I've heard rumors about her mother's catatonic behavior- people were always curious about the Everdeen family, and Katniss's recurring trips to the Hob. However, while they were curious, no one has ever spurred into action to help the Everdeen girls.

Except me, I guess.

Then again, every time Katniss makes a sale, people are helping her out. And I know my father pays far more than he should for the squirrels- my mother's hounded him about it multiple times.

I'm about to lay face down on my bed and cry more, but Weet and Skone push into my room- Weat's first. The oldest.

"Hey, aren't you excited?" Skone asks as he joins me on my bed. He's always more outgoing than Weet, who sits on his own bed.

"Yep." I try to mask my tears, but I know it's useless. They both have the decency to pretend not to notice- Skone looking at the bedding and Weat looks down at the ground.

"I'm really tired." I suddenly announce, breaking the silence. Both Weat and Skone look up at me, and nod.

"Sure, buddy. We're gonna be heading out, though." Skone informs me. I nod and get up- saying goodbye to them both with half-hugs that we, as brothers, are so good at giving.

"Goodbye, Peeta." Weat tells me, as they leave, and I finally am able to fall onto my bed- only to find that my desire to do so has dissipated.

However, the new course of action is destructive, and not something a betrothed man should be doing. I shrug off the doubts and grab my sketch book. I keep it hidden under my bed, away from my mother's prying eyes. Flipping through the book, I see many pictures. Pictures of cakes my father has decorated, of my brothers goofing around, and of the woods- or, at least, what I can see of them.

Still, this myriad of random subjects can't compare to my most pictured inspiration- Katniss Everdeen. She fills at least half the pages I've drawn on, and not two pictures are the same. In one she's sitting in class, absentmindedly running her fingers over her braid. Another, she's walking with Primrose through the town square, her face slightly dirty but still smiling. But my favorite pictures her walking triumphantly to the bakery with her game bag in hand. I like it best because of the multitude of expressions on her beautiful face- pride over the hunt, relief that she's able to care for her family, and stoic determination that states a need for businesslike behavior.

I decide to draw her as I wish I could have her, since this might be one of the last times I'm able to sketch her beauty. I drag my charcoal pencil across the pad and find myself staying up until the sunrises. I don't care. I smile down at my work.

It's a picture of me and her, sitting carefully at a fire. She's wearing a dress (I've seen her wear a dress once. It was the day her father was announced as dead and she received the metal from the town- it was equally the most amazing and heart wrenching moment of my life) and her hair is down and flowing. I'm wearing my father's best shirt and a nice pair of pants. My hair is carefully slicked back.

We're staring into each other's eyes in this scene, and my hand is stretched out to her mouth- a toasted piece of bread between my outstretched fingers.

I watch as a teardrop falls and stains the paper, and I decide to stop being such a pansy and grow up. I slam the sketchbook shut and slide it under my bed. "I'll have to take care of that, later." I tell myself, secretly wishing I could do with it what I originally planned. I wanted to give it to Katniss as an engagement present, especially since she would have been so hard to convince.

I _have_ to stop talking about would haves and could haves. It's doing no one any good. I stretch my body out and change into my work clothes. I have to get a few hours in before school, or else mother will have a fit.

As I slide a new shirt on, I glimpse at my scars. Usually, they don't cause me much pause, but this time, I examine them closely. I always thought it would make Katniss and I perfect for each other, since she'd realize I'm not perfect and shiny like all the other Merchants, and that her hunting scars and my baking scars would fit together perfectly.

I shake my head._ I hope Madge likes scars on men_. She probably doesn't. Her family will probably have some doctor sent in from the capitol to polish me up. The thought makes me shudder.

I finish clothing with the sad feeling that I will never deserve a woman- especially not the two that matter most: the girl that I'm madly in love with, and the girl that I need to marry in order to survive.

* * *

**A/N**: Well sorry. This has to be the shortest chapter, but hopefully, the most enlightening. Maybe. I kind of just repeat what Collins already has stated about Peeta's love for Katniss, but there's some irony and foreshadowing in there (review and point it out and win, um, an internet muffin!)

Thanks for everyone who's read/reviewed/subscribed/favorited/etc. It makes me squeal with excitement every time I get an email.

Also, just to remind everyone, if you look up my username (HisLittleBunny, if you're too lazy to scroll up) and livejournal, you'll find my livejournal, where I'll try to add updates. And I'd like it to be semi-interactive. Comment with stories you want me to review, read, or recommend. Tell me you love my writing. Tell me my writing is okay-okay. Tell me you hate me and wish I'd get eaten by a goat! You wanna say it, I wanna hear it!


End file.
